Battle of Bagru
The Battle of Bagru was a military engagement fought between multiple Indian clans in 1748 near the town of Bagru, Jaipur, India. The battle was fought during a succession crisis following the death of Jai Singh II, which left Jaipur without effective leadership. History Background Jai Singh II, Maharajah of Jaipur and head of the powerful Kachawa caste, was a major geopolitical force in his lifetime.Sir Jadunath Sarkar (1994). A History of Jaipur 1503–1938. Orient Longman. . As a prominent figure within the Mughal Empire, Jai allied himself with several other powerful rajas; he was particularly close to Suraj Mal, Maharajah of Bharatpur, who considered Jai to be like a father. When Jai died on 21 September 1743, his 25-year-old son Ishwari Singh replaced him as Maharajah. However, Madho Singh, another of Jai's sons from a different marriage, disagreed with his brother's accession to the throne and subsequent ruling of Jaipur; in 1747, he rose in revolt against his brother. Madho's revolt was quickly defeated, but the claimant escaped and began to gather forces to assist him in ousting his brother. Malhar Rao sensing that he could gain from this war between brothers, chose to support Madho Singh's efforts to overthrow his brother. Malhar Rao personally led the complete might of his army, unlike last time (In Rajmahal) when he had sent his son Khande rao with a small detachment. Ummed Singh, the vanquished Raja of Bundi was also eager to win back his kingdom and joined Madho singh with his army. Madho's army thus contained a large host of Maratha, Afghan and Tribal mercenaries, soldiers from the Maratha Holkar clan, Hada Rajputs from Bundi and several Kachawa nobles who defected. This alliance marched against Jaipur in August 1748. Malhar Rao took the lead and captured several strategic Forts and towns of the Jaipur Kingdom. In Jaipur city, Ishwari amassed his forces for battle; Ishwari Singh, unlike his father, had no allies. He made an attempt in desperation to ask Surajmal for aid, Surajmal readily accepted and personally led his army towards Jaipur. Ishwari was soon reinforced by Suraj Mal, who brought an army of 10,000 men to the capital. Though heavily outnumbered, the two defenders hoped to attack Madho's army before all of his forces had consolidated. Battle The two armies engaged each-other around the town of Bagru on 20 August 1748. The fighting lasted for 6 days; for much of the battle, a rainstorm blanketed the area. The first day resulted in heavy losses for both armies before the rain halted the fighting. On the second day, Suraj personally led his forces in a fierce counterattack that routed the Maratha contingent of Modho's army; however, the Marathas were able to spike many Jaipur cannons before they were forced back. While the two armies fought at Bagru, 5000 men from Madho's army captured a Jaipur supply convoy and blocked the road between Bagru and Jaipur city. With their supplies and line of retreat cut off, Ishwari and Suraj retreated into Bagru's fort, ending the battle. Having lost the battle, Ishwari chose to sue for peace. Rather than negotiate with the enemy army as a whole, he offered terms to each individual commander. He bribed an ally of the Holkars to arrange for the Holkar forces to withdraw, and agreed to give his brother control over five parganas. He bribed the Maratha soldiers (and allowed them to keep the wealth they had looted), and agreed to surrender the town of Bundi to Ummed Singh. In return for his concessions, Ishwari was allowed to return to Jaipur city and continue his rule. Aftermath While Suraj Mal's actions during the battle at Bagru won him praise for his martial skill, the defeat humiliated Ishwari. The Jaipur raj descended into a state of paranoia, resulting in him arresting and executing a number of his officials. He attempted to regain his lost prestige by helping the nearby Kingdom of Marwar against the invading Mughal army, he won a minor victory at the Battle of Raona against the Mughal general Salabat Khan, but was soon bogged down in a stalemate and forced to withdraw. He also accrued a large debt with the Marathas, who's soldiers he employed as mercenaries. When he failed to repay these debts, the Marathas invaded Jaipur. Ishwari Singh locked himself in his room for many days and refused to come out. The ministers of Jaipur urged Ishwari Singh to give them orders, but faced with his enemies approaching his capital, Ishwari committed suicide on 12 December 1750, resulting in Madho Singh becoming the Maharajah of Jaipur. References Category:Conflicts in 1748 Category:Battles involving the Indian kingdoms Category:History of Jaipur